Phantom Valley
| last_available = | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Phantom Valley is an extension of FarmVille and is the 28th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 6th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Phantom Valley (event). It stated its early access on September 21st, 2015 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on September 28th, 2015. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Phantom Valley market items # Access to exclusive Phantom Valley quests & rewards # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## Spooky Spikes ## Masquerade Pumpkins ## Venin Apples # 1x - Wizardry Starter Pack ( value) ## 1x - ## 6x - Bat Stick - value each) ## 6x - Gargoyle Knocker - value each) ## 6x - Vampiric Cape - value each) ## 16x - Shady Mattock - value each) ## 16x - Spooky Chisel - value each) ## 1x - Spooky Brain Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Baphomet Goat (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Mystical Rhino (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Scythe Pegacorn (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Transylvania Costume - value) # 1x - Phantom Combine - value) # 1x - Free fuel for Vehicles on the farm until September 28, 2015 (General Access). # 1x - Double the bushels when harvesting crops on the farm until September 28, 2015 (General Access). Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Fun House of Horror ## 1x - Vanderpool's Crypt (similar to the Village Granary - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - Phantom Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Phantom Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Phantom Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Phantom Valley Craftshop ## 1x - Phantom Stall ## 1x - Sci-Fi Lab (with Mechanical Wings ready to harvest) ## 1x - Grim Reaper's Byre (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - Evil Eye Crane (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Grim Bunny (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Full Moon Wolf (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - Witchity Frock Tree (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Spook Tree (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## 1x - Cemetery Entrance ( value) ## 1x - Broken Windmill ( value) # Plots: ## 10x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### 10x - Skull Podss ## 8x - Water plots (called Swamp plots for story line purposes), with room to add more. ### 8x - Horned Water Chestnuts # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Creepy Vines (Small - requires 10 Shady Mattocks ea.) ## 3x - Broken Golems (Medium - requires 22 Shady Mattocks ea.) ## 3x - Haunted Hovels (Large - requires 28 Spooky Chisels ea.) ## 0x - Spooky Bogs (Extra Large - requires 42 Spooky Chisels ea.) Phantom Points Phantom Points are the new experience system for Phantom Valley. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Phantom Points You can earn these Phantom Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Phantom Valley crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Leveling up your Sci-Fi Lab # Crafting in the Grim Reaper's Byre (Self Contained crafting building) # Upgrading the Fun House of Horrors (stationary building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Phantom Valley, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Phantom Valley, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Phantom Valley Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} See Also